Love in the game
by Tropicali
Summary: What if two of the most popular people in odiba high were dared to go out for 4 weeks? I'll tell you what happens, LOVE BLOSSOMS! ...Mimato


Okies, I'm going to make it short and simple since nobody reads the little author part ... I know I don't ... Hehe. Yes this is a Mimato fic, so enjoy ... Ooh, there is a bit of Taiora too. Yes, we have gone over and over that authors like me, do not own digimon and everything in it ...  
  
Matt: 18, The most popular boy in school who has pure attitude.  
  
Mimi: 17, Cheerful and sincere and is the most popular girl in school.  
  
----------------3njoy.  
  
The young and ever so lovely Mimi, who had all the looks walked down the hallway, nearing her locker. She twisted the lock until a little click was heard, then opened it. Rose petals and cards gently flew out of her locker. She bent down and read the card.  
  
"Hi, you may not know me, but I'm Rick, from your Physics class. I've been watching you and I want to get to know you. Maybe we should hang out? After school? Sounds good to me. Meet you at the park."  
  
Mimi sighed and laughed as she continue to look through the failry huge pile of rose petals and cards. Every single day she has been getting more and more letters from people whom she did not know, who is watching her, who is stalking her, and who is really perverted. She didn't like the thought of it, but she gets used to it. Besides, she's not the only one. Sora who also possesed the looks have been getting awfully 'threatning' letters as well.  
  
She finally stuffed all the waste and headed to the garbage bin and emptied the pile from her heads. How could she 'get to know these people' if she hasn't noticed them from the beginning. She ran down to the hallway to her class when she noticed a couple of letters still in her bag.  
  
"I guess I forgot to throw them out."  
  
Mimi looked back to the garbage bin, which was ALL the way down the hall. No use wasting time and going back. She searched for another bin when she eyed a couple of lockers. Carefully, she tiptoed to one of the lockers and stuffed the letters into the skinny slot. Acting normal, she skipped to class.  
  
"Oh well, they'll be happy ... whoever it is."  
  
-  
  
"Okay, so we got it planned. We're gonna get together after school and play a game of truth or dare after school!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"What happens if they back out?" asked Miyako.  
  
"Um ..." Daisuke pondered while drooling a bit.  
  
"Uh, they guys will have to date Jun and the girls have to date Justin!" Takeru finished.  
  
Everyone exploded with laughter at the thought of dating those two, except for the guys. Jun, was no laughing matter. She had a disease. R.S.D., Repeating Stalking Disorder. And Ryan, he was just plain ugly. Even his personality was ugly.  
  
-  
  
"Okay Takeru, I dare you ... to ... uh," Izzy said.  
  
Joe walked over to Izzy and whispered his idea to Izzy. I swear it was so funny, Jow literally spat in his ear. And I mean literally. Izzy face was slowly turning pale. I mean come on, how would you feel if someone spat in your ear.  
  
"Okay Takeru," choked Izzy, "I dare you to dress up in a hot pink bikini and propose to Hikari!"  
  
Everyone roared "oohs" and "you go Takeru!"  
  
"Sorry guys, but nobody has a hot pink bikini armed with them," Takeru smirked.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tai burst through the door holding a hot pink bikini set. "I ran home as fast as I can to get my sister's bikini!"  
  
"But, how? What, where, huh? Ack!" Takeru sputtered.  
  
"Sorry Takeru, but word just spreads fast," Joe.  
  
"Now get in that set and propse to Hikari like a real man!" Izzy laughed.  
  
While everyone waited for the cute golden haired boy to come out in the oh- so sexy bikini. And then, it happened. He finally came out. The bra was tight on Takeru and almost looked like it was going to rip any minute. Oh and his chest, obviously flat! The underwear part, is painfully disturbing to describe. Just one word: Hilarious.  
  
"Haha!! You look like a girl!" Daisuke snorted.  
  
"I think that's the point Daisuke!", Sora replied. "Hey Hikari! Get over here! Your man's ready!"  
  
Hikari shyly walked towards Takeru eyeing him and blushed. It's not everyday you see your best friend wearing your bikini. By the looks of how tight it was, he looked like he was overweight.  
  
"God Takeru! We don't have all day! Get on your damn knee!!" Miyako screamed.  
  
Takeru dropped to the ground and quickly took Hikari's hand. He cleared his throat and looked at her, telling her that he was sorry.  
  
"Hikari, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Takeru muttered.  
  
"Say yes, say yes!!" Sora whispered loudly.  
  
"I do," Hikari mumbled.  
  
"WHOO!!" everyone shouted as they threw books, shoes, hats, goggles and everything in the air.  
  
"But, if you're going to propose to me, where's my ring?!" Hikari said playfully.  
  
"Um, I ... Er," Takeru said while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Takeru scanned for anything that would go around her finger. Anything. Tissue? No. Tape? No. Nacho rings? No. Stri—Wait. Nacho Rings! He looked back at Daisuke and yanked the chips out of his hands.  
  
"Hey I was eating that jerk!" Daisuke whined.  
  
"Here Hikari!" Takeru said as he held the ring in his hand.  
  
"How pathetic! You're such a dork Takeru!" she said as she stomped out of the room.  
  
"Great, what am I gonna do?" Takeru said.  
  
Tai walked up to him and gave him an evil glare. One of them glares telling you that he will break your legs if you make his sister unhappy.  
  
"Um actaully, I'm going to go after her. Hehe bye!" Takeru said as he zoomed past Tai.  
  
"Yeesh, that took so long!" Sora complained.  
  
"Okay I'm next!" Tai said.  
  
Tai scanned the room for the perfect victim for his evil plan. A-hah. Matt, the perfect one.  
  
"Matt! I dare you to date Mimi Tachikawa for 5 weeks!" Tai laughed while pointing fingers at him.  
  
Matt whipped around his head to Tai shooting him a death glare while Mimi dropped the magazine she was reading. "WHAT?!" Matt yelled angrily while toppling over a desk.  
  
"You heard me Matt, you gotta be Mimi's boyfriend for 5 weeks or else you get Jun!" Tai said jokingly.  
  
Matt shuddered at the thought of Jun cornering him, getting closer and closer ... Ugh. Before Matt could say anything, Mimi stood up.  
  
"I reject!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Oh Ryan? Mimi's available tonight s-"Tai said before Mimi covered his mouth.  
  
"All right! I'll go out with Matt. Just shut up," Mimi sighed.  
  
"Okay guys, the rules are ...  
  
Act and behave like a couple. Flirting is a must. After all, you are a couple. No going separate ways in and out of school. Only when you are 1000 m form the school.  
  
Got it?" Sora finished.  
  
-  
  
"Why do you hate me so much, oh boyfriend who hates me oh-so-much?" Mimi grinned.  
  
"I just do," Matt muttered.  
  
"Geez, you don't have to be that dull sounding do you?" Mimi said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't make me hate you even more ..." Matt said in a threatning tone.  
  
"Aw, come on, I'm not that bad am I?" Mimi smiled playfully.  
  
"Whatever," said Matt as they continued walking.  
  
-  
  
Thank you! I have started this story out of boredom when there was no reality tv shows to watch! I will continue, but don't expect me to update everyday ... I have all these assignemtns from my teacher.. Busy Busy Busy. Anyways ... review and I shall be happy :) I'll post my next chapter in a week..the latest.. 


End file.
